Alexis Colby
Socialite CEO and Chairwoman of the Board of Directors of ColbyCo (1982-?; owns 70% of the share capital and 50% of the common stock - then 100% of the common stock) Owner and Publisher of The Denver Mirror (1986-?) Owner of Fashion Fury (1991-?) |Row 10 title = Past |Row 10 info = Painter Partner in Lex-Dex Corporation (1983-1987) Owner of Denver Carrington (1986) Owner of The Carlton Hotel (1987-1988) }} Shortly before World War II, Alexis Colby '''(born '''Morell; formerly Carrington, Dexter, and Rowan) was born in England. She grew up to be a classy, beautiful, sensual woman with great taste within art, culture and men. At the age of 17, she fell desperately in love with Blake Carrington and married him in 1955. Their first child, Adam, was born in 1956, and in 1957 came Fallon. The tragical kidnapping of Adam in 1957 was devastating to Alexis and Blake, and was the first thing that started tarring their marriage apart. They tried to forget the big loss, but never quite succeeded. In 1958, they had another son, Steven. Blake was very attached to his work at this time, and he spent more time at Denver-Carrington than home. Alexis started feeling lonely, and the result was an affair with the estate manager, Roger Grimes. Blake discovered this, and beat up and destroyed Grimes. Next, he bribed a great number of people, including Grimes and Alexis, to make sure this affair was never publicized. In 1964, Alexis was driven from her children by Blake, and settled down in Acapulco, living on a $250,000-a-year trust fund from Blake. At this time, she was actually pregnant again, but she never told Blake. She gave birth to another daughter, Amanda, who she placed in England to be raised by friends. Suddenly, in 1981, Alexis was back in Denver, with two intentions: To get back at Blake, and see her children again. She married Blake's business competitor, Cecil Colby, and after his death, she took over his giant oil empire, ColbyCo., and became Blake's arch rival. Through the series, she caused him, and many other persons who stepped in her way, a lot of pain and loss. And though she hated Blake for what he'd done, she never really could get over that she still cared for him. She married Farnsworth "Dex" Dexter, who spite all the terrible things she did, loved her, and then later Sean Rowan, who turned out to have one intention: To kill her. Both Adam and Amanda returned to their family (see further down for details), and this created an even closer bond between Blake and Alexis. Krystle once said about Alexis: Season one In Dynasty's first season finale episode, "The Testimony", Blake Carrington is on trial for killing his son Steven's male lover, Ted Dinard. A veiled surprise witness for the prosecution appears, and Blake angrily asks his lawyer: "What's she doing here?" Blake's daughter Fallon gasps in recognition, "Oh my God, that's my mother." Season two As the second season opens with the episode "Enter Alexis", the character has not only a face but a name: Alexis Morell Carrington. She had been exiled from Denver by Blake after an affair with Carrington estate manager Roger Grimes; her testimony, that Blake has a violent temper, proves damaging to his case. At odds with his father, Steven is drawn to the mother he hardly remembers; Fallon, however, is devoted to Blake and has long held a grudge against Alexis, a grudge further fueled by her testimony. Fallon says to her mother: Alexis soon sparks the ire of Blake's wife Krystle, and brazenly moves into a cottage on the Carrington estate: her former art studio which she still owns, thanks to a technicality. The household staff remembers the first Mrs. Carrington all too well — especially longtime Carrington majordomo Joseph Anders. Staunchly loyal to Blake, Joseph has a particular dislike for socialite Alexis and has followed her scandalous adventures for years through the tabloids. Fallon, though not openly hostile, keeps an icy distance from Alexis and the two trade subtle barbs; Steven is seduced by his mother's apparent devotion to him, but soon gets a taste of her poison. According to Alexis, Fallon is not Blake's daughter at all: her father is really Blake's longtime friend and business rival, Cecil Colby. The secret eats at Steven, and Fallon eventually finds out. Ultimately, it is proven untrue. Alexis' consistent meddling and intrusions help improve Krystle's relationship with Fallon, Joseph, and the rest of the household staff and they soon accept her unconditionally as Blake's wife. Alexis makes an enemy in Krystle when she purposefully fires a shotgun to make Krystle's horse throw her; a pregnant Krystle loses her baby, and is told she will probably be unable to have more. Alexis becomes romantically involved with Cecil, now Blake's adversary, but Cecil has a heart attack while in bed with her. Season three Alexis and Cecil marry on his deathbed, Cecil exacting a promise from Alexis that she will use his company ColbyCo to ruin Blake. In 1982, after their infant grandson L.B. Colby (son of Fallon and Jeff Colby) is kidnapped, former spouses Blake and Alexis make a televised plea that he be returned. Alexis confesses a dark secret from their past: their firstborn son, Adam, had been kidnapped as a baby and had never been returned. Traumatized by the event, they had hidden his existence from their subsequent children Fallon and Steven. Meanwhile, in Billings, Montana, an old woman named Kate Torrance tearfully tells her grandson Michael that he is really the Carrington heir. Armed with items from Adam Carrington's baby carriage, lawyer "Michael" comes to Denver and is eventually accepted as a Carrington; but like Alexis, his selfishness, greed and ambition put him at odds with all of his relatives at one time or another. Season four More to come (Alexis becomes romantically involved with Farnsworth "Dex" Dexter). Season five In 1984, a young woman named Amanda Bedford appears on Alexis' doorstep; she is Alexis' daughter, and as news of her spreads, Blake takes a special interest. He soon learns that Alexis was pregnant when he banished her decades before. Though Alexis insists that Amanda's father is a ski instructor with whom she was involved, it is eventually revealed that she is indeed Blake's daughter. Season six In 1986, Alexis' younger sister Cassandra Morell is released from a Caracas, Venezuela prison, having been incarcerated years before after an incident involving Alexis and her then-paramour, Zach Powers. Calling herself Caress, the younger Morell comes to Denver and hopes to make a fortune by writing a scathing tell-all book about Alexis and exposing her sister's darkest secrets. Alexis finds out about the book, secretly buys the publishing company and scuttles the project. Season seven More to come. Season eight A handsome stranger saves Alexis from drowning in a river in 1987; dashing Sean Rowan soon sweeps her off her feet and they marry. Sean soon insinuates himself into her business, alienating Alexis' son Adam. It is revealed that Sean is actually the son of former Carrington majordomo Joseph Anders, and is bent on avenging his father and sister, Kirby, who had been ill-treated by Alexis and the Carringtons. Sean has an affair with Leslie Carrington and schemes to destroy the family, but is ultimately killed by Dex after he attempts to murder Alexis. Season nice More to come. The Reunion More to come. Photo Gallery Alexiscredit1.jpg Alexiscredit1bis.jpg Alexiscredit1ter.jpg Alexiscredit2ter.jpg Alexiscredit2.jpg Alexiscredit2bis.jpg Alexiscredit3.jpg Alexiscredit4.jpg Alexiscredit5.jpg Alexiscredit6.jpg Alexiscredit7.jpg !B1DSb7w!2k~$(KGrHqUOKjUE)K,pWvP9BMc7Y2(f7g~~ 12.jpg !B1z45qg!mk~$(KGrHqV,!iEE)qn4LlwJBMf9-UU4Dw~~ 12.jpg !B1DT2vQCWk~$(KGrHqMOKj8E)Wdbf!YIBMc7f2,,FQ~~ 12.jpg !BtbWp2QCWk~$(KGrHqUOKiEEvNzjgwz3BL7+)(6Y)w~~ 12.jpg !Bkm7bTQB2k~$(KGrHqYH-DwEs-Yy0BiTBLYQORSwww~~ 12.jpg !Bi8dLPQBGk~$(KGrHqIH-D4Es9Fzc5yCBLRdwTgW6w~~ 3.jpg !ByrI3GwBGk~$(KGrHqQOKnUEw88-54pjBMSyJ4JK9Q~~ 12.jpg Category:The Carrington family